War
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Karena perang akan selalu ada. Baik di dunia maupun di hati para manusia. Meskipun begitu ada pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawaban... Rape, USxUK. Mind to RnR?


Karena perang akan selalu ada dan tidak pernah berhenti.

Baik di dunia—

—maupun di hati para manusia.

**.**

**.**

_**Hetalia Axis Powers! © Hidekazu Himaruya**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

_Warning : OOC, rape, lemon_

_Main Pair : America x England / Alfred x Arthur _

_Genres : Romance/Angst_

_**My first fic in this fandom, please tell me if something is incorrect (_ _)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**WAR**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Bergabunglah bersamaku, Arthur!" seperti biasa kau mengajakku dengan tingkah aroganmu yang menyebalkan itu. Tidakkah kau mengerti? "Dengan berdua, kita pasti bisa membuat negara yang jauh lebih hebat dari Amerika bahkan Inggris sekalipun!" ucapmu lagi di tengah hujan yang kerap semakin deras.

Aku mendecih dan dengan sifatku yang keras kepala, aku membuang mukaku, "Aku akan menjadi orang bodoh kalau bergabung dengan anak kecil sepertimu." Balasku sarkastik dan menyeringai melihat senyum yang hilang dari wajahnya. Tentu saja, aku masih punya harga diri untuk tidak bergabung dan menjadi bawahan anak kecil yang kubesarkan sendiri.

Alfred—oh, atau yang sering disebut Amerika oleh sebagian besar orang adalah pria yang sedang berdiri di depanku ini. Aku mendengus kesal. Meskipun saat ini aku sedang duduk karena tadi terjatuh saat kami bergulat, aku tetap tidak terima dia merendahkanku lebih dari ini. Dan meskipun aku ingin berdiri untuk balik menantangnya, aku berani bertaruh dia akan kembali mendorongku dan tertawa arogan seperti biasanya. Benar-benar tipikal negara yang menyebalkan!

Aku mencoba berdiri lagi namun tangan besarnya yang tiba-tiba menahan dadaku membuatku terjatuh lagi. Sebelum aku sempat mengeluarkan protes kepadanya, dia sudah lebih dulu duduk di depanku dan berkata, "Kau sendiri yang mengatakan padaku bahwa perang itu merepotkan, tapi—" seringai yang keluar dari wajahnya membuatku reflek memundurkan tubuhku. Aku menelan ludah, merasa ada yang tidak beres, "—rasanya kau senang sekali mengajak perang padaku, heh _England_?"

Wajahku menghangat—dan aku yakin mungkin sudah memerah. Aku menggertakkan gigiku kesal, selalu saja begini. Aku pasti selalu kalah dalam perang di antara aku dan anak yang kubesarkan ini. Selalu dan selalu.

Dia mengalahkanku hingga aku tak berdaya.

**.**

**.**

"Ugh..." suara decitan ranjang memenuhi kamar berbentuk persegi ini. Kugigit bibir bawahku dengan maksud menahan erangan yang akan keluar. Kucengkram sprei kasur di bawahku hingga tak berbentuk saat dia kembali memajukan tubuhnya menekan titik yang membuatku tidak bisa berhenti meneriakkan desahan yang dia nikmati.

Keringat terus mengalir di wajah dan tubuhku. Meskipun ingin berontak, tubuhku berbeda pendapat dengan pikiranku. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah pasrah menerima semua perlakuan semena-menanya. Walau aku tidak menginginkannya, tubuhku menikmatinya. Semuanya, setiap sentuhan yang diberikannya aku menggilainya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa begini.

"Arthur..." di saat yang bersamaan dia kembali menekan titikku membuatku nyaris melayang dan berteriak kencang. Tidak. Aku tidak bisa menghindari ini semua. Benar-benar membuatku gila. Gila akan sentuhannya, "aku tahu, kau menikmatinya kan? Perang yang selalu kau deklarasikan padaku." Aku membuka sedikit mataku yang sempat terpejam. Aku ingin menggeleng tapi saat ini yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah... bergetar akan kenikmatan.

"Ahk! Ah aaah! Al...fred—ngh!" aku kembali memejamkan mataku sekencang yang aku bisa. Aku tidak mau mengakuinya. Kenyataan yang menyebalkan ini. Aku ingin bebas dari cengkeramannya, aku ingin bebas dari ketakutan yang selalu membelengguku setiap malam, aku ingin kedudukanku kembali, aku menolak untuk dijajah seenaknya.

Tapi pria besar ini bahkan enggan mendengarkan meskipun hanya satu kata saja dari semua permohonanku. Dia terlalu egois dan arogan—sifat yang sangat kubenci. Namun mengapa... aku tidak bisa terlepas darinya? Aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Entah bagaimana caranya negara ini selalu bisa mengejar dan menangkapku kembali. Seolah tidak dan tidak akan pernah membiarkanku bebas walau hanya sekali.

Aku masih ingat, seperti apa senyum polos yang dulu selalu dia keluarkan saat dia masih kecil. Tapi melihat kenyataan sekarang, rasanya semua yang aku lihat itu bagaikan bunga tidur yang meninggalkan kenangan pahit. Kupejamkan mataku karena kelelahan. Berharap yang kurasakan sekarang juga hanyalah mimpi.

"Siapa yang mengatakan kalau kau boleh tidur, _England?_"

Tersentak kaget, dia mencengkram kedua pipiku memaksa kedua mataku untuk terbuka. Ugh, aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan dariku. Dia terus menekan kedua pipiku hingga mau tak mau aku membuka bibir dan tepat seperti dugaanku, dia menelusup masuk ke dalam mulutku.

Tubuhku bergetar hebat hanya karena ciuman yang ganas dan liar ini. Seolah aku ingin meminta lebih meskipun pikiranku berkata tidak. Alfred mengamuk di dalam mulutku dan memporak porandakannya. Ciuman ini berlangsung sekitar tiga menit namun itu cukup membuatku terengah. Wajahku memerah melihat dia yang menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Seperti yang kuduga, kau belum merasa cukup kan?"

"Ti—" belum sempat aku kembali menolak, dia mendorong tubuhku sehingga aku kembali telentang di atas tempat tidur yang berantakan ini. Dia membalikkan tubuhku hingga tengkurap dan aku bisa merasakan tubuhku ini kembali bergetar saat dia memasukkan dua jari ke dalam lubangku satu-satunya.

Dari sudut ini, aku bisa melihat seringainya, "Arthur, padahal cairan yang baru saja kuberikan padamu masih belum sepenuhnya mengering, tapi kau masih ingin meminta lebih," dua jari yang tadi dia masukkan ke dalam lubangku kini terlihat penuh akan cairan putih. Cairan itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah cairannya sendiri yang dia masukkan ke dalam tubuhku tadi. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku semakin memerah, "_ah, you're really a pervert. Your body show your true self, you know._"

Berhenti. Hentikan. Aku tidak mau mendengar lebih dari ini. Setiap kata yang dia keluarkan semakin membuatku terjerumus ke dalam lubang yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak bisa melihat dasarnya. Wajahku semakin memerah, napasku semakin memburu, semua reaksi tubuh ini hanya memperlihatkan bahwa aku meminta lebih padanya. Tidak. Itu tidak benar. Iya kan?

"Hah hah... Alfred..." aku membisikkan namanya. Dia menatapku sekilas, "hentikan... a-aku... mohon..." ucapku lagi. Tapi yang kudapat darinya hanyalah senyuman meremehkan yang biasa dia tunjukkan padaku.

"Aku bisa saja menghentikannya, tapi—" tiba-tiba saja dia menggenggam kesejatianku yang menegang. Aku tersentak kaget dan spontan berteriak. Oh tidak, tubuhku semakin bergetar hebat, "—lihat, tubuhmu yang memohon padaku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya, _England-oniichan._" Lanjutnya dengan senyum penuh arti.

Aku kembali dibuat kaget olehnya. Aku ingat panggilan yang selalu dia ucapkan saat masih kecil itu. Tapi belum cukup waktuku untuk terkejut, _America _menggerakkan tangannya naik turun membuatku merasakan kenikmatan yang tak terhingga. Sungguh, ini bukanlah kenikmatan yang kuinginkan. Tapi tubuhku seolah tercandu olehnya.

Mulutku terbuka, lidahku menjulur keluar, dan air liurku menetes. Aku bisa membayangkan betapa memalukannya wajahku sekarang. Belum cukup lagi, Alfred mengangkat tubuhku dan mendudukkanku di depan sebuah kaca besar. Sementara itu, dia duduk di belakangku dan kembali menusukkan kesejatiannya di lubang bawahku membuatku berteriak kesakitan.

"Kau tahu, _niichan_?" bisiknya di telingaku namun hanya bisa kudengar dengan samar-samar. Gerakan tubuhnya yang menggila serasa mengoyak tubuhku, "Ini tidak akan berdiri jika kau memang tidak menikmatinya." Ucapnya seraya menggenggam kesejatianku. Aku memejamkan mataku dengan kencang dan menggertakkan gigiku. Kumohon tubuhku, jangan buat aku terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini.

Dari kaca di depanku, aku bisa melihat senyum pria bermata biru langit itu, "Satu hal lagi yang perlu kau ketahui," dia menggigit telingaku hingga memerah membuat desahanku tak terkendali, "aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang membuatmu tersiksa. Aku menyayangimu, Arthur." Bisiknya seraya meniupkan napasnya di telingaku membuatku merinding.

"Ahah haah aah ngh ahn aaaaa!" aku semakin tidak mengenal diriku sekarang. Saat aku melihat kaca di depanku, aku seperti melihat orang lain. Alfred benar-benar memanipulasi pikiranku. Tusukannya yang semakin cepat membuat tubuhku tidak terkontrol lagi. Air mata mengalir dari sudut mataku.

Di saat yang bersamaan, aku mencapai klimaks, "AAAAAAHHH!" sungguh aku yakin kesadaranku benar-benar akan hilang setelah ini. Benar saja, tubuhku langsung terjatuh lunglai di atas dada bidangnya. Sebelum kesadaranku sepenuhnya hilang, Alfred mencium bibirku sekilas.

"_Good night, Arthur..._"

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Aku benci perang.

Perang hanya membuang-buang waktu. Membuang-buang nyawa. Sungguh bukan hal yang berguna.

Tapi, aku bisa mengerti mengapa perang itu ada dan tidak pernah mati.

Karena aku juga merasakannya. Sungguh ironis, aku yang sangat membenci perang jauh dari lubuk hatiku kini harus berhadapan dengan kata itu.

Suara langkah kaki membuyarkan lamunanku. Dengan ekspresi yang masih belum berubah, aku menoleh dan menatap pria itu. Pria yang sangat kubenci tapi di saat yang bersamaan... aku tidak bisa terlepas darinya.

"Perang seperti apa lagi yang kau inginkan, _England?_"

Aku memejamkan mataku. Kebencian yang selalu kupendam kini meledak. Tapi tidak, aku tidak peduli dengan keadaan yang ironis ini. Karena aku tahu, orang bodoh yang kalah dari kebenciannya sendiri dan menyatakan perang—

—bukan hanya aku seorang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena perang akan selalu ada dan tidak pernah berhenti.

Baik di dunia—

—maupun di hati para manusia.

Tapi, ada satu pertanyaan yang penting dan membutuhkan jawaban...

**.**

**.**

**Mengapa perang harus ada?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oke, selesai deh fic Hetalia pertama sayaaa~ #ojigi

Karena masih termasuk _newbie _di _fandom_ ini, jadi harap maklum kalau ada kesalahan. Silahkan beri tahu saya kalau ada yang salah dan jangan sungkan, saya malah senang kok :D Nonton Hetalia sih sudah lama, tapi bikin ficnya baru sekarang. Jadi lupa lupa inget (_ _|||)

Sebenarnya di fic ini saya menyelipkan beberapa moral tapi paling gak kelihatan #plakplak Terus errr... saya gak tahu mau ngebacot apa lagi. Paling cuma mau bilang kalau saya suka _America! _8D #teruskenapa #dilempar

_Yosh, review please? _Oh ya sebelumnya kuucapkan terima kasih dulu bagi yang mau mereview soalnya kemungkinan besar saya nggak bisa bales review kalian. Tapi pasti kubaca kok, jadi makasih ya XD

_Jaa ne~_


End file.
